Lips of an Angel
by Allycat33
Summary: It has been years since Amu and Ikuto were in school. Amu is married and Ikuto is engaged, but neither can forget the other. Songfic.


I've never made a songfic before, so I don't know how well this is written, but _I _actually think it's good. Which is strange because I never like the things I write. I even liked it after I went back and reread it. And I always _hate_ what I write after I've reread it.

Maybe the reason I like it is because it's so different from what I usually write. It's much darker than what I usually write and is actually sad.

Uh . . . you've been warned.

The characters are also OOC, but this takes place years after Shugo Chara!. Therefore, my defense is that the characters would have grown and changed.

But enough of that. I'm sure that someone has already used this song for a Shugo Chara! songfic before, but if they have, I am not aware of it. Therefore, I haven't stolen any ideas in case this songfic is like one that has already been written.

Speaking of stealing ideas. . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, or Shugo Chara! I _do_ own Karin however. Although I would rather own Ikuto. I also do not own the song "Lips of an Angel". That belongs to Hinder.

**Lips of an Angel**

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and check the caller ID. Amu. I glance at my fiancée, Karin. She's curled up on the couch, engrossed in her book.

"I'll be right back," I say. Karin barely acknowledges me and I hurry out of the living room and to my bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and snap open my phone. "Amu," I say, eager, despite everything, to hear her voice.

"Hi," she breathes.

"Amu, I. . . ." I begin, then stop. "You shouldn't be calling."

"I know. I'm sorry," she says. "I just . . . needed to talk, to hear your voice."

Is it my imagination, or does her voice sound strangled? It almost sounds like she's . . . crying.

_  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

"Amu, are you alright?"

"I – I'm fine," she chokes out.

I know that she's lying, but I don't bother probing her. If she doesn't want to tell me yet, then I'll never get it out of her.

_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on._

I wish Karin were like Amu: kind, beautiful, unequivocally _good_. And stubborn.

Amu's stubbornness was what made me fall in love with her all those years ago. She had been so _beautifully_ stubborn towards everything: doing the right thing, _being_ right, her wants, and, most of all, believing that there was good in everybody.

She was stubborn about me, too. She insisted on being close to me, being my friend, even though we were enemies. In the end, she got her way.

And in the end, we both suffered for it.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel._

"Ikuto. . . ."

I love how she says my name. No one else says it like she does.

_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Ikuto, you know I love you, don't you?" she asks.

"Of cou-" My voice catches. I clear my throat and try again. "Of course I do."

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel._

I know that I should hang up, that I should cut off all of my ties to Amu, but somehow I can't.

I keep picturing her lips forming my name, smiling, frowning. I picture them seconds before they meet mine.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight,  
And yes I've dreamt of you, too._

I shake my head. "Amu, why are you calling?" I need to end this. It isn't fair to Karin. It isn't fair to me. It isn't fair to Amu.

"I've been thinking about you," she says. Her voice wavers. "Dreaming about you."

My heart leaps. She has no idea how much I think about her, how many times she's appeared in my dreams. Do I haunt her like she haunts me?

_  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue._

"Tadase knows."

Those words freeze my blood. Her husband knows? How could he?

"I talk in my sleep."

I knew that, of course. But how much had she talked about me? Tadase's a fool who'll believe almost any excuse she could make, so she must have been saying a lot.

I talk in my sleep, too. Thank God I haven't let Karin sleep over.

_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on._

"How bad could it be?" I ask. "It's not like we're having an affair."

"I know," she says. "But he doesn't know that. All he knows is that I'm dreaming of my supposedly _ex_-boyfriend who I was completely in love with for years. If it were you, what would you think?"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath of air. She's in more trouble than I had thought.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Ikuto, I need help." Her voice is weak as she says, "He's going to kill me."

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel._

"Amu," I say, trying to reason with her, "he is not going to kill you."

"You don't believe me?" She sounds slightly hysterical.

"I know _him_, Amu, and he isn't someone who is going to kill his wife."

"How many years has it been since you've seen him?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer. "He's _changed_, Ikuto. You should have seen how he was acting!"

Karin's voice calling for me distracts me. "I need to go soon, Amu," I say reluctantly.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Ikuto, no! I need you!"

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel._

I'm stunned at the amount of panic I hear in her voice. She _does_ need me. Or she thinks she does.

"I'll be out in a second," I call to Karin.

She hesitates. "Okay," she says uncertainly. I hear her walk back to the living room.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask Amu.

"I need to leave him. I need to get out."

As much as I love her, I can't believe that Tadase poses a real threat. "Amu, you'll be fine. He's not going to hurt you."

_And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel._

She's silent for a long moment. I can hear her moving on the other line.

"What are you doing, Amu?" I ask, suddenly worried. Amu was always very dramatic. Sometimes she jumped to conclusions and overreacted. I'm afraid that this is one of these times.

She doesn't respond immediately. "I thought that you were the one person I could count on, Ikuto."

I'm beginning to panic. "You _can_ count on me, Amu."

She doesn't listen. "I thought you would believe me."

I hear a familiar noise. A click.

Was that a gun?!

"I'll help you!" I exclaim. "Whatever you need, I'm there for you!"

She's too far gone to hear me. "I guess I was wrong." She sounds so forlorn that my heart is torn to pieces. "I love you."

"AMU, NO!"

There's a loud bang and the phone falls silent.

"Amu?" I whisper. I feel tears sliding down my face. "Amu," I sob.

It's my fault. Why didn't I listen? Why didn't I try to help her? How could I not believe her after she's always believed me?

She didn't have to die. Why did I let her?_  
_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

-

So. What did you think? Depressing, huh? I actually was going to have it end better, but this was how it turned out. Funny how often characters take on minds of their own, isn't it?

I might make a prequel and/or sequel to this, but I'm not sure if I should. Well, I'll figure out what to do.

Either way, I _would_ like you to review. It would help me decide whether or not to make a prequel and/or sequel. So if you want one . . . review!


End file.
